<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kindness Transcends Time by Accalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004283">Kindness Transcends Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accalia/pseuds/Accalia'>Accalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acheron in the Past, Acheron in the Present, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, time-travelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accalia/pseuds/Accalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Working title. Work in Progress.</p><p>A happenstance run-in with a thief leaves Accalia stranded in the past... ten thousand years in the past. Unable to speak the local language, she finds herself guest to a silver-eyed blonde in a brothel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acheron Parthenopaeus/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I genuinely cannot believe you managed to convince me to see that movie,” Accalia groaned as she and her friend Rebecca stepped out of the theater.<br/>
“Oh, come on. Don't tell me you hated it,” Rebecca teased.<br/>
“Jesus, Becky, it's the male equivalent of women in skimpy bikini armor.” After a pause, she added, “All these flicks have been.”<br/>
“That's kind of par for the time period they're set in.”<br/>
That wasn't a lie. Most movies set in ancient Greece and Rome featured many actors – both men and women – in scantily clad costumes. Rebecca had always harbored a fondness for that time period and despite Accalia's resistance, the two of them enjoyed a tradition watching movies set in ancient times.<br/>
“Speaking of, have you thought about the bachelor auction at all?”<br/>
“I dunno, Becky. Trying to outbid other women just to ogle a dude for a night? It's a bit shallow for me.”<br/>
“Well, it is for charity. The money spent is a direct donation to the children's hospital. It'll help the families with their increasing medical bills, and you've always wondered what to do with your trust fund.” Becky suddenly grinned. “And you'll finally interact with the opposite sex for once.”<br/>
Accalia rolled her eyes and started down the street towards their apartment. Becky had to jog to catch up.<br/>
“Come on Kae, you're telling me despite all of the hopeless romantic movies and novels you spend your time on, you're not craving it for yourself?”<br/>
“It's all fantasy,” Accalia replied. “None of that kind of thing actually happens in real life. That's why it's fantasy, and that's why people lose themselves in it.”<br/>
“I see how happy it makes you.”<br/>
“I don't think one date with a mystery man from a charity auction is going to turn into a whirlwind romance.”<br/>
“It's experience, at least,” Becky pointed out. Kae sighed.<br/>
“Alright, alright, I'll g-”<br/>
Before Accalia could finish her sentence, someone bumped into her and liberated her purse from her shoulder. Without hesitation, she bolted after the thief with Becky on her heals. The thief turned a corner and Kae cut it sharp to tackle him to the ground. As soon as she touched them, she felt the world around her lurch and then pass in a blur. Her stomach felt like it was tumbling in a clothes dryer. When everything stopped, Accalia was still shaky, dizzy, and sprawled out on the ground. A headache began to throb in complaint while the other symptoms began to ebb.<br/>
The good news: Accalia had secured her purse.<br/>
The bad news? She had no idea where she was.<br/>
As she climbed to her feet, she took in her surroundings. The buildings were made of wood and stucco, and would have fit in perfectly in the movie she'd just seen with her roommate. Pedestrians passing by the alley wore similar clothes as well.<br/>
“Am I dreaming?” Kae wondered aloud. The sharp pain of her headache answered her own question.<br/>
The orange hues of sunlight told her dusk was soon. Taking out her phone, she tried to dial Becky first, and when the call didn't go through, she tried 911. When that failed, Accalia realized there was no service, period. She stepped out of the alley holding her purse close, and she hurried to find a nearby inn. Passers-by gave her odd looks and mumbled to each other in a foreign language. The more people she caught staring, the less confident she felt. She had no direct way to contact anyone she knew, and from the few words she caught others saying, she didn't know the local language either. She felt stranded and lost with climbing anxiety.<br/>
Finally, just before the last rays of light disappeared from the rooftops, Accalia stumbled upon a building that had a sign with a red bed. She ducked inside and dug through her purse for her credit card. 	“I'd like a room, please,” she said breathless as she placed the card on the counter. It may as well have been a toad on fire based on the innkeeper's expression. She said a single word as she stared Kae down.<br/>
Okay, no credit card. She placed it back in her purse and dug out every last coin she could find. Accalia felt hope build as the innkeeper curiously examined the strange currency with interest. But it wasn't enough. The woman looked up at Kae and then pointed to her ears.<br/>
“My earrings?” Kae asked, touching her finger to one of them. The woman nodded. Well, it wasn't the preferred currency but it was better than being on the streets in a strange and unfamiliar place. Kae removed her earrings and placed them on the counter with her change. The innkeeper pocketed it all and then led her to a room.<br/>
Accalia was surprised how lavish it was based on the value she paid. It didn't compare to the kinds of hotels she was familiar with. The room was cozy enough, featuring a small desk, a couple chairs, and an armoire. She walked up to the nightstand to set her purse down and realized another layer to her horror of being stranded. There was no phone, no electronics of any kind, nor any electrical outlets visible anywhere. There were no lights, save for candles. How the hell was she going to figure out where she was, let alone find a way home??<br/>
Footsteps behind her caused her to turn around in surprise. The man stopped immediately, sensing her surprise.<br/>
“Uhm, I'm sorry. I-” Kae began before realizing he was completely naked. She averted her eyes. “I uh, thought I paid for the room...”<br/>
The man started to approach her again and she swallowed hard. Normally she would have found him intimidating. He was tall, so tall, and while he was lean, he was very well-defined. She could absolutely imagine him pinning her down and taking advantage. One thing, however, eased her fear.<br/>
He wouldn't look her in the eyes.<br/>
He reminded her of young children averting their gaze from angry parents in fear of reprimanding. His body posture also suggested a timid nature. Nonetheless, Accalia's heart pounded and her anxiety returned.<br/>
He didn't touch her, but knelt with his gaze still lowered. He said something to her, and his tone of voice was so submissive.<br/>
“I don't understand,” she said softly. He looked up while avoiding eye contact and asked her a question.<br/>
“I can't tell what you're saying.”<br/>
Slowly the man stood up. A frown passed over his face so quickly that she doubted for a moment it had been there. The man tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned forward to graze his lips against her neck. His masculine scent invaded her mind and goosebumps erupted all over her body.<br/>
“What are you-”<br/>
He hushed her softly, reaching around her sides to massage her backside. The warmth and expertise of his touch instantly begun to relax her. Before she let herself get carried away, she placed a hand on his chest and stepped back.<br/>
“Hold up,” she said firmly.<br/>
The man stared at her confused, and when he realized they had made eye contact, he looked down immediately.<br/>
It was too late. She'd seen the silver of his eyes and grew intrigued. She touched his cheek gently and lifted his head so she could see his eyes more clearly. The uncertainty and fear in his eyes tore at her. She placed her hands on her chest.<br/>
“I am Accalia,” she said clearly.<br/>
“Accalia,” he echoed, recognizing the word as a name. A heat soared through her body upon hearing the pronunciation in his exotic accent. She smiled, feeling a bit of that warmth in her cheeks.<br/>
“Yes!”<br/>
Her excitement was contagious, and he smiled. They could communicate, somehow, after all. He touched his chest and gave her his name.<br/>
“Acheron.”<br/>
“Acheron,” she repeated after him. He nodded.<br/>
She visibly relaxed, which encouraged him to continue his touches. He stepped forward and leaned towards her, but she stopped him again. He frowned, confused.<br/>
“Tsulous,” he told her.<br/>
“Uh, bless you,” she responded. His brows furrowed a moment, but then he showed her the bottom of his wrist, where a brand had been burned into his flesh.<br/>
“Tsulous,” he repeated.<br/>
Accalia shook her head and gave him an expression of uncertainty. Acheron thought of an idea and held up a hand to indicate he'd shortly return. He stepped into a side room and came back with a single gold coin. He handed it to her, and after a short glance she met his gaze.<br/>
“Money?”<br/>
Seeing the understanding in her eyes, he nodded, and held his hand palm-up for the coin back. Accalia placed it in his palm. Acheron gently grasped her other hand and brought it to his groin to associate it with the coin. Her face flushed deeply and she broke contact with his skin, leaving him beyond confused. If his customers weren't angered and violent, they were all over him begging for sexual contact. Accalia behaved like neither.<br/>
“No, thank you,” she said quickly as her hand moved away.<br/>
“No?” he repeated, trying to wrap his mind around the enigma before him. Her tone was very firm, and he didn't need to know her words to understand their purpose. She shook her head in response, and then sat down on the bed.<br/>
Acheron stood before her for a long minute. Finally realizing he wasn't going to be servicing her, he walked to the side room – his own quarters – and dressed in his worn-out tunic. It wasn't much but it still counted as clothing. He also brought his supper into the main room. A meager plate, but it kept his belly sated.<br/>
He took a spot on the floor near Accalia's feet, a physical representation of his status. He held up his plate of dinner to her, offering first pick. She slid off the bed to sit with him.<br/>
“Thank you,” she said as she picked up a piece of bread. She was terribly hungry and felt so grateful he was willing to share from his small portions.<br/>
Acheron nodded slowly, distracted by her willingness to sit on the floor next to him. She really didn't think much of status, it seemed. He watched her quietly while abstaining from eating until she'd had her fill.<br/>
“Aren't you eating any?” she asked when she noticed he didn't touch the food.<br/>
Of course, Acheron wasn't sure what she had said, so he slid the plate towards her with his palm up. It was his sign of submission that the food was hers until she was full. To his absolute shock, she repeated the motion back to him. Palm up and everything.<br/>
“Please eat,” she said softly. “I don't want to take your meal away from you.” She knew they didn't share a language, but hoped that he would find her soft tone reassuring.<br/>
Before Acheron could respond, there was a brief knock at the door and a few words said. Acheron's eyes widened and he stood up with the plate of food. He beckoned for her to follow suit, taking the plate. He said some words to her, his tone worried and panicked. She rose up as he walked to the side room and opened the door. He gestured with his head for her to step in, but then he noticed her purse. He pointed to it, and Accalia grabbed it on her way to the door.<br/>
In the side room, she saw a much less extravagant and much smaller bedroom. It resembled a college dorm rather than an actual bedroom. The bed pallet was closer to a twin size bed, compared to the queen-size in the other room, and it was lower to the ground than the other bed as well. It had minimal linens comprised of a sheet, one pillow, and a worn blanket. The bed sat nestled in the corner facing the door. A nightstand sat between the bed and the door, and on the wall next to the door were hooks on which various tunics hung. On the opposite side of the room was a surprisingly decently sized bath with shelves of toiletries including what looked like soaps, shampoos, oils, perfumes, and razors. One shelf had a decent stack of towels. Between the bath and the foot of the bed was what Accalia could only assume was a chamber pot.<br/>
Acheron set the plate of food on his nightstand and shed his tunic. He picked up one of the pots and refreshed the oils and perfumes on his skin. He brushed his hair and stepped into the main room.<br/>
Accalia sat down on the bed. Acheron's head popped back into the room and placed his finger over his mouth. She understood the request for silence, and nodded to show she was on the same page. He left again, but in his hurry the door didn't fully close.<br/>
The conversation she soon overheard informed her of exactly what was happening. A gruff male voice barked orders, and Acheron responded in turn softly. The bed in the other room creaked as the men climbed onto it, and the creaking eased into a quick rhythm.<br/>
The coin exchange between her and Acheron earlier told her exactly what the gruff-voiced man was doing to Acheron. She wished she could block out the sounds of creaking and grunting that turned her stomach.<br/>
Acheron didn't mind this client too terribly. Though he tended to be on the rough side, he was very quick. The sessions were over soon enough, and at least for tonight, he would be the last client. He lay in the bed without moving after the other man was spent. The man dressed and left, though Acheron remained still as he waited for the soreness to ebb. He didn't know how long he'd been laying there when he felt a soft touch on his rump. He glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see Accalia standing beside him. His heart sank. She must now knew for sure what he was, and wanted a piece of him as well.<br/>
The enigma that this woman was, took a damp cloth from a bowl of water and cleaned off the various body fluids from his backside. Acheron hid his face in his arms, his face red and heated and his heart full of shame. Here was this woman, stations and stations above him, taking care of him like he mattered. He hadn't experienced such humanity in years.<br/>
Accalia's touch was gentle. She was careful not to irritate his body further. She never would have had the foresight she was touching a naked stranger's backside, but after the sounds she'd heard, she couldn't bare leave him used like an object.<br/>
Acheron sat up, avoiding her glance. Accalia set down the cloth and wiped her hands on her shirt. She could feel his humiliation and hated that she added to it. He had to have been forced into this life. She'd never seen a man as handsome as him, and his subservience suggested his self-confidence was negligible, if it existed at all.<br/>
Accalia touched her palm to his cheek. He tensed. Her thumb brushed against his cheek, and that's what broke him. He began to tremble, and he leaned into her hand. When he opened his eyes to look up at her, she noticed how watery they were. How long had he gone without genuine human contact? Had he ever been appreciated? Had anyone seen him as his own person and not property?<br/>
Accalia placed a soft kiss on his forehead and he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't know how she got here, or how long her stay was, but she'd be damned if she couldn't help him find value in himself; more than just his body, anyway.<br/>
Their moment was interrupted by his growling stomach, reminding them he hadn't been given a chance to finish his meal. Acheron let go of her and she stepped back. He rubbed his face with his palms and then rose. Accalia followed him back into his living quarters. She sat on the bed and he made his way to the baths to cleanse his body after the last customer. He sat on the floor after drying himself and dressing, He wasn't sure how to react when she took a spot right next to him. She'd been surprising him all night.<br/>
Status clearly didn't matter to her, and he'd be eternally grateful to her for the reprieve. As the thought passed through his mind, he considered another one: he couldn't hear her thoughts. She truly was unique; even his own sister had fought salacious thoughts. Acheron couldn't believe how easy it was to trust her.<br/>
Accalia yawned and rubbed her upper arms with her hands.<br/>
“Tired?” he asked her. She looked up, confused. Acheron pat his bed and then mimed sleeping by placing his palms together and resting his cheek against the back of one of them. Accalia pointed to him and tilted her head.<br/>
Acheron touched his chest. Was she asking about him? He pat the floor next to him. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. She placed her hand on the bed. He looked between her hand and her face, not understanding.<br/>
“Accalia,” she said as she placed one hand on the bed. “Acheron,” she said, placing her other hand on the bed. When she noticed the anxiety in his eyes, she mimicked his motion for sleep. She even closed her eyes and held the pose for an extra moment.<br/>
Acheron nodded to her, both understanding and trusting in her. He crawled into bed and slid against the wall to make as much room for her as possible. He left his pillow for her, using his arm. The blanket he also left to her discretion.<br/>
Accalia draped the blanket over the both of them as she slid into bed. She couldn't believe she was sharing a bed with a complete stranger, one who was wearing the equivalent of a tee-shirt. He was big and strong, easily he could overpower her. But for some reason, she absolutely trusted him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, Accalia gradually awoke. She felt warm and comfortable, and soothed by an earthy, woodsy scent. Opening her eyes, she realized she was still in the dorm room of the brothel, and the warmth she felt was the man sleeping next to her.</p><p>Gods, was he handsome. From his sculpted cheekbones, to his aquiline nose, and finally a pair of lips even Accalia had to admit would have to feel luscious. No wonder he was stuck here, and given the brand he was. He was a captivating man; beautiful and gorgeous. It wasn't hard to imagine people coveting him, though the thought made her stomach churn. She felt shallow, finding trusting him to be quite easy because of his appearance. He was the only person who showed her a lick of kindness. He had very little to his name, and still shared what he could. After knowing what kind of life he was forced into, his thoughtfulness was endearing.</p><p>A rooster crowed and Acheron groaned, covering his face with an arm.</p><p>'Not a morning person, huh?' Accalia wondered quietly.</p><p>The bird sounded again, and Acheron sat up slowly. He rubbed his face with his palms, though once he noticed her he jerked away in surprise. His tension eased quickly when he saw who she was. He mumbled something under his breath, as if apologizing for his reaction. He slid out of bed, walked to the chamber pot, and confirmed it was indeed a chamber pot.</p><p>Accalia, her face bright pink, held up a hand to block her view of him and give him privacy. She lowered it only when she heard him washing his hands. He brought her a clean cloth, and she gave him a confused look. He nodded towards the chamber pot, and her blush returned. He smiled softly and stepped out of the room.</p><p>Thankfully, she was finished by the time he returned. He brought a plate of food with him, and sat on the bed.<br/>“Accalia,” he said, motioning to the food. She sat down next to him, and he handed her the plate. Knowing this plate was his only breakfast allowance, she ate very little. He needed the energy and fuel for his upcoming work day. When she returned the plate to his lap, she rested her cheek on his shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said softly, and rested her head against his shoulder.</p><p>Acheron's expression softened. He didn't need to understand her words to catch her meaning. He gave her head a chaste kiss. He didn't understand why her thoughts were so silent, or why she didn't expect anything sexual from him, but he was so grateful for it.</p><p>A rapping on the door informed them the first customer was on the way. Acheron sighed. The small amount of peace Accalia brought him couldn't postpone the inevitability of selling his body. He hated it, not just because he was tired of doing the same job day after day for ten years, but because it was thankless, lonely, and alienating. He was never given a choice, and while he no longer fought against this fate, it was one he would never choose in hindsight.</p><p>Sex to him was completely unappealing. He didn't understand what drew people to the activity; he certainly found no enjoyment in it. He saw more naked bodies than anyone would ever want to see, spent so much time naked that clothes seemed pointless, and licked more body parts than one would consider accessible.</p><p>Once in a while Acheron would wonder if the experience would be different should the other person mutually appreciate him. He'd never felt unconditional love – Ryssa came close, but her lie at the summer palace still stung, and she was his sister, not a lover.</p><p>“Accalia,” he said softly. She lifted her head to meet his gaze and he gave her a sad smile. Acheron rose to prep his body, shedding his tunic on his way to the bath. Silently he washed and oiled. He avoided Accalia's gaze while he headed into the other room.</p><p>Accalia hated how dejected and depressed he clearly was. He had to have been forced into this life against his will, and with that brand on his wrist he'd never be given any other opportunities. She heard the customer enter the room. It was a young woman, and Accalia could hear her gush over him in whichever language they spoke here. He responded so obediently it broke her heart. The customer didn't waste time with Acheron, and soon the wet sounds of sex and the creaking of a bed could be heard from the other room. The woman's cries of pleasure only contributed to Accalia's anger at Acheron's situation. He was getting nothing out of it, nothing but the bare minimum: survival.</p><p>The sudden shriek and sound of a slap made her jump, followed by a sulking Acheron. He had a fresh, red mark on his cheek. Any spark of life was gone from his eyes. Accalia didn't hesitate to jump up and fetch a cool cloth. She placed it against his cheek.</p><p>His eyes met hers and he teared up. He pulled her close into a hug, trembling against her. She had to have been sent by the gods. How else could he have been so blessed? He fought back tears that insisted on coming, though they were inevitable. He didn't know how he'd earned the care and concern she showed him, and there was a part of his mind that doubted her sincerity. He'd been scorned so many times in the past after letting his hopes up.</p><p>It wasn't until then he realized he'd pulled her against his dirty body. He stepped back and looked down, eyes wide in a panic, when he saw the body fluids his groin left on her clothes. He began apologizing in fear he'd angered her, but she softly shushed him, and shed her jeans.</p><p>Accalia walked to the baths and examined the soaps, picking one that seemed close enough to detergent. She then sat down and worked a little water and a bit of soap to clean her jeans.</p><p>Acheron stayed rooted in place, frozen by anxiety.</p><p>“See, look?” she said to him, holding up her jeans. All that was left of the spot was just the damp spot. “It's fine.”</p><p>Her tone eased him a bit – but just a bit. His anxiety and fear was written clearly on his face, and she could tell he hadn't been reassured. She hung her jeans to let them dry, and took some other bath supplies off the shelves before resuming her seat.</p><p>“Come here?” she asked gently, patting the spot next to her, near the bath.</p><p>Acheron tensed, but still walked over and slowly lowered himself. His stomach lurched as her hands sought his groin. Of course, he'd have to pay for his transgression. But instead of groping and grabbing, she just washed him. A glance to her face was met with a kind smile. He struggled to understand how she wasn't angry.</p><p>After his cock was cleaned, Accalia didn't stop. She moved onto his stomach and chest. The gesture finally relaxed him, and his eyes fluttered shut. The more she washed him, the more he leaned back, with his arms still supporting him. The only part of his body that wasn't relaxed was his cock. Her touch was so different, so gentle and soothing, that his body naturally asked for more attention, right between his legs. Acheron didn't even notice the heat of it throbbing. He spent most of his day with a forced erection that a natural one flew under his radar.</p><p>Accalia, however, with her attention on his body, found it distracting. She'd have bet all the cash in her wallet that for all the servicing he did for other people, no one had doted upon him. Especially sexually. Maybe it was how comfortable she was in exposing so much of her legs to him, or a quick acceptance of how often he'd be nude. Regardless of the reason, she had the desire to show him he could experience a positive sexual touch.</p><p>But she just met him the night before! It'd been less than a full day that they'd been together. They barely knew each others' names, and could hardly converse otherwise. Everything so far had been gestures and facial expressions. How could she convey her attentions with such a language barrier?</p><p>Imagining herself on a first date, having a sexual encounter seemed such a rush. She wouldn't be comfortable with someone unless she really knew them, and started an emotional bond with them. One date wasn't enough for that. Plus... her lack of experience was a pretty large obstacle.</p><p>On the other hand, this man must have lacked affection and appreciation for the majority of his life. He'd acted like she grew a second head anytime she treated him like an equal. There didn't seem to be anyone who made him feel like he mattered beyond his sexual skill. He perked up and came out of his shell at the smallest amount of positive attention from her. His need stirred a want in her to fill that need. After all she suspected he'd gone through, he still had a genuine good heart.</p><p>Acheron knew what it was like to live with nothing, and he had first hand experience to live as society's lowest totem pole. Yet he still kept her sheltered and safe, he still shared his tiny living space and his food. He must have been utterly disrespected countless times if the first customer she'd witnessed had been any indication, and the way he treated her showed he didn't want to do it to others.</p><p>Accalia made up her mind. She watched his face, so any indication he declined her touch allowed her to stop. Her fingers curled around his shaft. She found his skin so soft despite the firmness of his cock. She glided her hand towards the tip, and at the movement, he opened his eyes to look at her.</p><p>There was an uncertainty in his expression, more of curiosity than anything like fear. She kept her eyes on his while her hand kept moving. The second pass up brought clarity to his eyes, and he dropped his gaze to his groin. His cock twitched in her hand and his breathing grew labored. Whether her touch caused anxiety or he genuinely liked it, she wasn't quite sure. He didn't show discomfort or resistance, so she didn't stop. He exhaled slowly, closed his eyes, and let his head hang back.</p><p>“Accalia,” he said in a sigh that still made his voice sound husky. It gave her shivers, on top of the deep accent that carried her name. He was enjoying himself, maybe for the first time. His hand found hers, and his larger fingers wrapped around her slender hand. He applied pressure, but only to show her, to teach her what felt good to him.</p><p>Just as she caught on, a rapping at the door interrupted them. Acheron was due for his next client. He sighed in a very different manner this time. All good things came to an end all too soon, when it came to him. He brought her hand from his cock to her lips, and planted a kiss on her palm. He showed his thanks not just in the gesture, but in his eyes as well. He picked up the cloth and quickly finished preparing his body. At least one area of it was ready for the job.</p><p>When he walked into the other room, Accalia checked her jeans. The spot still felt a bit damp, but it was definitely drying. Ignoring the sounds from the other side of the door, she walked towards the bed and to the nightstand where her purse lay. She took out her phone and turned it on. No signal, and even dialing 911 didn't connect. With no signal, the internet obviously was out of the question. No good. The only use the thing had now was a calculator, clock, and camera, none of which would help her return to her familiar home. She turned the phone back off and set it in her purse.</p><p>Damn.</p><p>Accalia sat on the bed. She thought back to how Acheron felt in her hand. Warm and soft, but firm. The change in his breathing, even his voice. How that part of him had come to life just from her touch. The memory was enough to bring back the goosebumps, and a shiver that settled in her loins as a throbbing, needy heat. She wanted her hands on him again.</p><p>Suddenly the need was replaced with guilt. How was she any better than the woman in the next room? Thinking nothing more than touching what everyone else wanted to touch. Wanting what everyone else wanted from him.</p><p>The look in his eyes when he realized her intention. The way her name fell out from his lips like she was the first real person he'd seen after years of solitude. How he encourag-</p><p>Encouraged?</p><p>He wouldn't have encouraged anyone, not without orders. In fact, given his reluctance and dread to be in others' company, Accalia was surprised he let her touch him there at all, bath or otherwise. And he <em>encouraged</em> her.</p><p>Well, it worked. She wanted to follow through on the offer of hers. In-between clients wasn't the best time, but she silently promised herself – and him – that she would dote upon him. She earned his trust after all, in just a short amount of time. If anything, she wanted to repay his kindness; not as payment as others did for his services, but so he would feel appreciated for the first time in his life. She couldn't say it to him in the language he understood, so her actions would have to do.</p><p>The rest of the day was boring and uneventful. Several more customers came and gone with their money's worth, and between each visit Acheron would bathe and replenish the oils on his body. With each interaction, he came into the dorm appearing more and more exhausted. By the sixth client, Acheron had started yawning. He slowly washed the sweat and other body fluids off his body and dawned a tunic. He left the dorm and the adjoining room, but returned shortly with a small plate of food for lunch. Acheron placed the small platter on the nightstand, and climbed into bed. He had just long enough of a break for a nap, and he could eat the left over food during other breaks. He'd gone many days in his childhood without food, so an hour or two didn't mean much. Soon, his breathing slowed and deepened, signaling he'd fallen asleep.</p><p>Accalia watched him quietly, wishing she knew words that could comfort him. The only one she really knew of was tsolous, and she knew there were plenty of better words to use than that one. She watched over him while he slept. Even in sleep he was tense and uneasy. His mouth jumped between a frown and a scowl.</p><p>Accalia rubbed his chest and he settled. She didn't want to imagine what kind of nightmares plagued his subconscious.</p><p>“I'll be here for you,” she told him. “I will soothe your wounds, Acheron. You don't have to suffer alone.” And he wouldn't. Since she had no inclination how to get home, she resolved to make a difference in this man's life. The idea of love at first sight came to mind, and it made her laugh. Love was a bit much, this early on, but the first sight she had of him was stark naked with an erection bobbing between his legs. Yeah, sure, that really led to love. Well, not the kind he sure needed.</p><p>He was impressionable and a bit naive, and Accalia found herself in the unique position to give him a reason to trust someone and see a glimmer of hope in a miserable, foul world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acheron awoke, feeling his shoulder and arm shaking. He tensed seeing someone so close, but Accalia's kind smile was reassuring enough to ease his slight panic. He leaned up and cocked his head. Accalia gestured to the door with her head, and knocked against the wall to imitate the signal of the next customer. Acheron sat up fully and kissed her forehead in thanks. If he'd missed his cue, he could have been in some real deep shit.</p><p>He glanced back to her before he stepped into the main room. He felt oddly positive heading back to work. There were only four clients between him and an uninterrupted evening with Accalia, and he hung onto the feeling of having something to look forward to. What it meant he wasn't sure, though their earlier moment didn't easily escape his memory. He'd never experienced a touch to his groin that hadn't made his skin crawl. Her hands were soft and gentle, and for once the focus was on him. He'd found it difficult to push thoughts of it out of his mind. It even made certain parts of his job slightly easier.</p><p>Each client's stay seemed to last ages, and each break in between with Accalia felt like it ended too quickly. He found comfort in Accalia's presence, and her smile upon seeing him brought a peace he'd never known. He cleansed his body at the start of every break so he wouldn't dirty her. Mostly, those moments were a serene quietness. They enjoyed each other's company which never included any kind of requirements or expectations and that suited them both.</p><p>Finally after the last customer of the day, Acheron could wash away sweat and other body fluids plaguing his body. He dressed his body in one of the clean tunics and briefly stepped out of the dormitory to fetch the supper they would share. He sat down on the bed when he'd returned and offered the platter to her. Accalia's smile warmed him, reinforcing his willingness to allow her so close. She said a couple words he easily assumed as a thanks, and he watched her pick at half of the available food.</p><p>Acheron leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as he savored the small amount of limited freedom before bedtime. His nearly lack of income and almost no possessions meant he didn't have hobbies; usually after his work day had ended, he'd get high and drunk so his thoughts wouldn't spiral into hopelessness over his living and working conditions.</p><p>Accalia changed everything.</p><p>Her presence was salve to his mental wounds. Her gentle touch and soft expressions were just extra honey on his bread. With her he wasn't completely alone. Keeping her gave him an actual sense of purpose. Her vulnerability easily mirrored his, and preserving it became priority. She made him feel what he inferred was normal, and it meant everything to him.</p><p>Acheron felt her side pressing against his, and he looked towards her. She had sidled closer and leaned against him. That small amount of contact held so much meaning as Accalia so far never expected sexual favors – or any favors, really – in return for how she treated him. She seemed genuine, and he begun to grasp why others would covet.</p><p>After Acheron finished his half of their food, he placed the platter on the nightstand and gently lay the sleeping Accalia on the bed. He took the spot next to her, and for a while he watched her. The voice at the back of his mind reminded him he'd been betrayed by those he trusted, but it didn't stop his mind from imagining them both far away from the brothel, married, and in their own cottage by the woods. She'd never doubt his appreciation for her.</p><p> </p><p>Accalia awoke from Acheron jerking and whimpering in his sleep.</p><p>“Acheron,” she said softly, placing her palm on his chest and nudging him. His nightmare had a hold upon him. She nudged harder. “Acheron, wake up.”</p><p>He did, jumping up and glancing around wildly. His eyes were dilated and wide with fear.</p><p>“It's okay, it's okay,” she said quickly in an effort to ground him. Acheron realized where he was, who he was with, and that what he'd been experiencing was a dream. He averted his gaze, feeling a deep sense of shame for bothering her.</p><p>“It's okay,” she echoed, placing her palm on his cheek. “Everything is okay.”</p><p>He met her gaze and relaxed. Though their language barrier remained, her tone and gentle touch were enough to pass on the message. His dream still left him dwelling on the traumas of his childhood. He lay back down, a dejected expression on his face.</p><p>Accalia slid closer to him so the front of their bodies touched, and draped his arm over her body. He tightened the embrace and held her close. He buried his face against the crook of her neck.</p><p>“I'm here for you,” she whispered. “It'll be okay.”</p><p>He seemed to sense the purpose of her gesture and tone, finding comfort in her being there for him. Sleep came to him easily enough with Accalia in his arms. His deep, even breathing lulled her to sleep as well.</p><p>Come morning, she was still snugly held in his embrace with her head resting on his arm. Surely his sleep had been peaceful... and interesting, as evidenced by his cock, hard and nudging her hip for attention. His tunic did nothing to corral it. With her thoughts meandering back to their moment by the bath, the urge to touch him overcame her. Her fingers glided over his soft skin in light, feathery touches. His cock twitched against her fingers, and she wrapped them around him. She stroked him in the way he'd taught her, which brought out a deep moan from him.</p><p>Accalia looked up to his face and found him groggily watching her. She felt a slight pang of panic in her belly, fearing she'd upset him or overstepped a boundary. But he didn't make an effort to stop her. She continued. His breathing hitched and he moaned again. His eyes became hooded and his breathing deepened. Her heart pounded. Was he enjoying this, honest to gods feeling pleasure from a sexual experience?</p><p>The answer to her question came when Acheron groaned and his hips jerked into her hand. His cock pulsed through his climax. Once it ebbed he relaxed, though his breathing remained deep. That is, until he realized what happened.</p><p>Acheron sat up and mumbled apologies over and over. He slid out of bed and returned with a damp cloth. He cleaned up his mess as much as he could, continuing to apologize.</p><p>“Acheron,” she said softly, and placed her now clean hand on his cheek. She smiled, feeling giddy at the thought of giving him the kind of pleasure he was forced to give others. Accalia placed a kiss upon his forehead, smiling brightly.</p><p>Acheron's eyes widened. There was no sign of her anger. None. He made a mess and dirtied her, and instead of lashing out in anger like absolutely everyone else had, her reaction was somehow positive. The concept was difficult for Acheron to wrap his mind around. The only possible conclusion he could come to was that she genuinely cared for him. He didn't know how, or why, or that there was a deserved reason for it. Accalia went out of her way to make him feel loved, and he swore to himself she would know how much it meant to him.<br/>Before he had a chance to, the rooster crowed signaling the start of his workday. Time to bathe and ready his body so a stranger could use him for their selfish desires. He sighed reluctantly and stepped away from her.</p><p>Accalia watched him bathe himself. He glanced up at her, and seeing her soft smile invigorated him. His work was demoralizing, but it allowed him to ensure her safety, to take care of her as best he could.</p><p>Acheron smiled back, remembering that his day off was tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accalia's eyes fluttered open to an intense warmth between her legs. A soft stroking touch in her loins sent shocks of pleasure throughout her body. Instinctively, she pushed her hips towards the touch. Her back arched from the motion, causing her body to lean more into the hard, muscular body nestled against her back. Gentle kisses and nibbles graced her shoulder. A divine masculine scent of earthen cedar wood and sage filled her senses and caused her head to swim.</p><p>A long, slender finger slid inside her, and she sighed a soft moan. While she was stroked inside and out, her body tensed and her breathing deepened. Waves of incredible pleasure washed over her and her body clutched at the finger within her. The finger seemed to withdraw, and Accalia arched her back in an attempt to draw it in deeper. It was gone just a moment before her leg was lifted and the void filled by the others' warm, swollen cock. Her body desperately squeezed him as her climax ebbed.</p><p>She didn't have to wait long until the tender thrusts begun. She shivered and sighed, and became lost to the sensations of pleasure.</p><p>As soon as a second climax threatened to crest, Accalia awoke with a start. A shudder passed over her body followed by a strange sense of peace. The warm, masculine body of Acheron was behind her like in her dream, but instead of his hand between her legs, it had tucked under her shirt and cupped one of her breasts. His thumb brushed lazily against her now-taut nipple.</p><p>Accalia realized his simple touch was enough to effect her dreams. Her cheeks warmed and her loins seared. She was surprised to find herself desiring her dream to become reality. It was off the table, however. With the job he had to do almost endlessly, it was something she could never ask it of him. She wasn't even sure he knew how he was holding her. His breathing was slow and even – she'd have bet he was still asleep.</p><p>She closed her eyes and savored their intimacy and the electricity of his touch. She felt wanted and coveted by the way he held her, and knowing how much he'd grown to trust her.</p><p>Accalia couldn't have been farther from the modern day comforts she was used to, yet Acheron single-handedly made her feel welcomed and safe.</p><p>On a whim, she shimmied out of her shirt and panties, letting them fall of the bed to the floor. Acheron stirred from her movement, but when she cuddled back up against him, he settled with his arm back around her. Accalia could feel the heat of her blush and the throb of her loins in reaction to the newness of being naked and vulnerable in a naked man's arms, let alone his bed. She knew for certain he would never take advantage of her, that she was completely safe in his presence.</p><p> </p><p>The rooster crowed the next morning like usual. Acheron stirred, but it wasn't until he realized he was touching bare skin that he really woke up. His eyes opened and visually confirmed Accalia's nudity. A flash of heat passed through him. Gods, was he really enjoying sharing a bed with another? He was glad today he didn't work, to prolong his time with Accalia. He kissed her shoulder.</p><p>Another crow from the rooster and Accalia was awake as well. She rolled onto her back and smiled upon seeing his face. He couldn't help but smile back. In spite of himself he lightly nipped her nose and lowered his head to nuzzle her nearest breast. Accalia inhaled sharply just as the flat of Acheron's tongue brushed over her nipple. The tip of his tongue circled the taut peak before his lips surrounded it. The teasing ended all too soon when he retreated, just to give attention to her other breast.</p><p>Accalia cradled her hand against his head. She didn't notice him tense up, though when she did not grab or tug he quickly relaxed. He watched her carefully while he doted upon her to ensure he still had her consent. He never wanted to force another into experiences without their approval like he had since his childhood, especially when it came to Accalia. Witnessing her revel in the pleasure he provided gave him a very satisfying sense of encouragement. Enough so that he dipped his hand between them to caress her inner thigh. With every pass of his hand, he inched closer to her center, both to give her room to decline him if she wanted, and to build anticipation if she didn't stop him.</p><p>She didn't stop him.</p><p>With his gaze glued to her face, his fingers parted her flesh to touch the most intimate parts of her. She trembled, but only for a moment. The soft skin of his warm fingers snaked their way over and around her nub and entrance. With much of the motions committed to muscle memory, Acheron was able to admire her fully with a smile in his eyes. His lips followed suit in smiling when she began trembling again and pressing her hips into his hand. Before her body found its release, the tension in his own mind had built up and he couldn't take it anymore – he needed a taste of her.</p><p>Acheron pulled away from Accalia, lowering himself on the floor. Always conscious of her body language, he massaged her thighs with his hands while slowly parting them. Her eyes widened farther, the closer he drew to her loins. The moment his warm, wet tongue touched her, a quivering exhale escaped her lips, and she shivered from head to toe.</p><p>He unleashed his skills upon her body, basking in the panting and breathy moans resulting from her absolute pleasure. To him, she tasted divine. This wasn't work; this was appreciation in every aspect of the word. His respect and trust in her inspired his actions, and his motivation was her, and only her. He wanted her to feel a physical representation of his own feelings.</p><p>Her body tensed again. Her back arched, and her toes curled. Acheron's tongue focused on her nub and he slid a couple fingers inside her.</p><p>Accalia's body only took a few strokes until climax came, and she sighed a soft cry of surprise as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body. Her dream had nothing on the real thing.</p><p>Acheron rose up to watch her. His own body throbbed almost painfully for similar attention, but that wasn't his focus. As interested as he was both physically and mentally, he wouldn't take such a thing from her.</p><p>When her body settled, Accalia looked up at Acheron. In the few seconds that passed, his anxiety bubbled up. Would she be upset with him? Would she try to hit him, like so many others? Would this be the touch that would finally disgust her?</p><p>As if to answer his question, Accalia rose up as well, placed her hands upon his cheeks, and pulled him in for a hot kiss. Acheron returned her kiss, very pleasantly surprised and relieved. When their lips parted, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bath.<br/>It was a small basin. Though quite a luxury, it existed for the sole purpose of offering a fresh body to clients, and not for Acheron's comfort. Today, it was being repurposed. He knelt while placing her at the water's edge.</p><p>Accalia watched him carefully select soaps. His selfless intimacy amazed her. The word 'honored' didn't even begin to cover how she felt about her first sexual encounter involving him. Clearly he was skilled and knowledgeable, still impressive even considering his experience. He hadn't even hesitated. On top of it all, him doting upon her was his own intention; his own decision of his own will. After all he must have had to deal with daily, he was not beyond using his skills to spoil those he wanted to – and she definitely felt spoiled.</p><p>Acheron found a seat next to her. Accalia lifted her hand when it seemed like he was offering her the soap in his palm, but his other hand touched hers gently. Acheron shook his head with a smile, and washed her body himself. The soap lathered up while he massaged it into her muscles. Head to toe he washed her.</p><p>Acheron was deeply attached and he knew it. She invaded his thoughts frequently. He always looked forward to his breaks when he could enjoy her company, especially bedtime. Touching him didn't disgust her, and in fact she desired it in the best way possible. The only sexual interactions she'd requested from him only led to one-sided pleasure in his favor. Returning the pleasure was such a simple idea to him after how much she gave him. Not just from her fingers on his cock, but the relief in knowing he wasn't completely unlovable, allowing him to feel more than the lowest rung in the social ladder. With her, he could feel his worth. With her, he <em>had</em> worth. His resources were so few that his free time and his body were all he had at his disposal, and by the gods she would be as spoiled as he could manage.</p><p>Post bath, Acheron took her hand. He helped her up and walked her to the oils. He showed her the scent of each one and let her pick her favorite. He then anointed her with her selection, again massaging as his hands traveled over her skin. He felt her fingers weave through his hair, and the look upon her face when he glanced up made his heart beat faster. His mouth watered for another taste of her, but he knew they both needed actual nourishment.</p><p>Acheron stood to his full height. He lifted her chin gently with a finger and gave her a chaste kiss. After, he offered her one of his tunics which she happily accepted. He donned another tunic and kissed her forehead, then left briefly to grab their breakfast.</p><p>Accalia slipped the tunic over her head like a nightshirt. The fabric was thin and worn, though soft. Wearing it made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, as if she were a modern high school girl with her boyfriend's hooded sweatshirt. Remembering her purse, and further her phone, she walked to the night stand and fished out the electronic device. No service, as she expected, but that wasn't her purpose this time. She brought up the camera and held her arms out – a selfie in Acheron's tunic.</p><p>Acheron asked her a question upon his return. By his tone and gaze, it was easy to infer he meant the device in her hand.</p><p>How the hell was she supposed to explain a phone? And in a language he didn't understand?</p><p>Well, right now it wasn't a phone. It was a camera, clock, calculator, alarm clock, and a limited music player. Most of her apps didn't even function without internet connection, and the music app would lock her out after a certain amount of days with no internet. Giving up on the phone concept, Accalia showed him the phone screen which still displayed the front camera. He was looking at a clear image of himself. His jaw fell, and he set the food platter next to her purse on the nightstand.</p><p>He'd never truly seen his eyes, not like this. The mirrors of his time were in comparison blurry and muddled. Here on this magic rectangle, looking back at him, was him. He'd have thought it was Styxx on the other side if not for his eyes. He shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away. Nothing in his life had given him a reason to find his eyes interesting.</p><p>As if Accalia could hear his anguish, she stepped over beside him so that she was in frame. She leaned against him and smiled to the camera before lifting her eyes to him. She snapped the photo with a quick movement of her thumb. The noise caught his attention and he looked to find Accalia proudly showing a still image of the two of them. The look in her eyes as she'd gazed upon him in that photo made his heart palpitate. She placed her phone above her heart with both hands, still smiling. Acheron got the message and his face slowly softened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The remainder of Acheron's day off was fairly uneventful. After messing around with the camera on Accalia's phone, they mostly relaxed. Lounging on the bed and enjoying each others' company. It was the first day in Acheron's memory since leaving his twin that he truly felt relaxed and at peace. For a time, Acheron could lose himself in Accalia's company, and forget the circumstances of his life. He loved the irony in his desire to stay in bed with a nearly naked woman. Her kindness and tenderness wormed its way into his heart. He had met no one like her. She didn't become angry with him, raise her hand to him with intentions to hurt, and she saw him as his own person. He felt like somebody to her. To Accalia, he mattered, and Acheron treasured her.</p><p> </p><p>As time passed, their schedule stayed more or less consistent. The rooster's call awoke them. Acheron brought their breakfast in and they shared the meal together. He still had his required ten customers daily, but now he had what felt like a girlfriend to come home to. Accalia never failed to offer him a smile. She tended to his pains when customers were rough, and her gentle voice soothed his broken and battered soul.</p><p>The more they were together, the better communication became. Accalia gradually learned the words for common items used; the things Acheron and Accalia usually shared, like the bed and bath, as well as names of foods, clothing, soaps, and simple actions like sleep, stay, and quiet. She learned simple questions and phrases. Compared to her first night, communication was a breeze.</p><p>Accalia adapted to life in Acheron's world better than she expected to, and mostly it was with his help. He'd become an integral part of her life, and though she missed modern conveniences like flushing toilets and shower heads, life didn't seem so awful while she had Acheron.</p><p>The same could be said for Acheron. He found it difficult to remember how he carried on before Accalia came into the brothel. She was the salve to the bruises of his suffering. She gave him purpose and something to live for. Her safety was highest priority. Her embrace at the end of the day allowed him to forget the anguish of having to sell his body against his will. Oddly, intimacy with Accalia invigorated him. There was such a huge difference between his daily job duties, and the moments he shared with Accalia.</p><p>Touching a customer's breast was just going through the motions, earning his (and Accalia's) bed and board. When Accalia's breast filled his palm, warmth permeated his hand and he found comfort in the softness of her skin. She more than welcomed the contact, and as it happened while they were cuddled in bed, it reinforced how much impact she had on him. Customers were only after the shallow moment of physical pleasure with no thought to the one providing it, while Accalia's enjoyment was largely his presence. Nothing about him or his actions disgusted her, and he took full advantage of the privilege of a genuine intimacy.</p><p>It wasn't limited to her breast, either. Kisses on her shoulder turned into a meeting of mouths. When he spooned her from behind, she leaned into his body. She held no expectations of affection, which gave him plenty of room to spoil her with it. In fact, somewhat ironically, he often considered his desire to bury himself deep within her velvety heat until her whole body quivered around him. However, that was solely up to her; he wasn't even going to put it on the table, though he would happily oblige if she requested it.</p><p>To Accalia, in all intents and purposes, Acheron was her boyfriend. Their relationship was tender and intimate and romantic. She helped him take care of their shared living quarters, tidying and cleaning when needed. Further, she'd wash him and tend to wounds inflicted by clients. He gave so much of himself day in and day out just to keep a roof over their heads and food in their bellies. She knew if it weren't for him, she'd be in the same situation. He kept her from having to sell herself just to survive out of necessity. She'd been a virgin when she stepped into the brothel – though that didn't exactly change, she was thankful her first experiences were with someone who wanted her to enjoy them.</p><p>There was some residual guilt over her sexual feelings for him. Sure, they shared sexual intimacy already, but she definitely wanted more. She wanted to welcome him into her body, to fill her. To feel the precision and skill of his hips, while at the same time offering her body for him to enjoy. A question loomed in the back of her head anytime those desires popped up: how was she any better than the clients in the next room if she asked for sex? Accalia resolved not to bring it up until she could demonstrate it would benefit them both. She'd have to wait for the chance.</p><p>One morning, before the rooster crowed, Acheron lurched up and launched out of bed. He stepped over to the chamber pot just in time for his stomach contents to come up. Accalia followed once she realized what was happening, and held Acheron's hair back for him. She rubbed his back while he was bent over the chamber pot.</p><p>He glanced up at her when his body settled, but only for an instant. He felt shame and embarrassment for making her witness something so gross. He wasn't surprised when she stepped away from him. But it wasn't for long.</p><p>Accalia came back to his side with a wet cloth and a cup of water. She wiped away the dribble at the corner of his lips and offered him the water. He accepted it without hesitation, using a gulp to quickly rinse his mouth out before downing the rest of the cup.</p><p>Accalia could feel heat radiating off of him and noticed how his limbs trembled. She tested his forehead with her wrist and frowned, sensing his fever. Fear and worry coursed through her. Was it her that gave him this illness? Did she pass something onto him? She didn't know if she was in another time period. Though she was fairly ignorant to how diseases changed and evolved throughout history, so she had no idea how dangerous it was to pass on whatever lie dormant in her system.</p><p>She helped Acheron up on his feet and back to the bed. He'd been tucked in just as the rooster crowed. There was no way he would be able to work while so weak and nauseous. Anxiety bubbled up in her stomach as she considered what to do. She didn't know enough of the language to inform the matron of the brothel, or if it was even safe to leave Acheron's dormitory. She tucked him in and rubbed his chest, debating the best course of action. He kept his eyes closed so he wouldn't feel dizzy, and his breathing was slow and labored in an effort to calm his churning stomach. The usual soft knock came, signaling the first customer of the day. Accalia glanced towards the door, hoping Acheron wouldn't get in trouble on top of being sick.</p><p>The brothel matron came to investigate why Acheron had not reported for duty. She discovered him in his bed with Accalia tending to him. He'd slipped into sleep, but Accalia had to wake him up so he could converse. In speaking with Acheron, his illness was more than obvious. He was so very pale, and every word seemed to require effort. The matron glanced Accalia's way and continued her conversation with Acheron. Though Accalia knew a fair amount of words in their language, it was only enough to pick out words here and there. She still wasn't sure exactly what they were saying. Finally, the matron pat Acheron's shoulder and left the room.</p><p>Acheron sat up and started to wander off the bed. Accalia stopped and asked what she could do to help him. He shrugged and used the word for the chamber pot. She smiled, and pushed the chamber pot over to the side of the bed. Now all he'd have to do was aim.</p><p>A servant brought in a platter for them just as the chamber pot was back in its place. The platter had more food than usual, and the selection was also adjusted for Acheron. There was a bowl of cloudy brown broth that made Accalia's stomach loudly growl. There was also several slices of bread for both of them, and a small amount of fruit for her. They ate their meal together as usual, with Acheron taking his time sipping the broth. The soup radiated warmth into his hands and comforted his chills.</p><p>When Accalia set the platter back on the night stand, she realized her purse would actually come in useful. She grabbed it and began rummaging through it. Acheron watched her curiously. She found what she had been searching for – small travel size pill bottles. Acheron was very interested in the characters of writing almost as much as Accalia was while double checking the purpose for the medication. Satisfied with her findings, she popped open both bottles and fished out medication.</p><p>Accalia held out the pills to him, and was sure to stress that he should swallow them while drinking, instead of chewing on them. She'd struggled with swallowing pills enough times to know how bad they could potentially taste. He followed her direction, downing the medication with the broth.</p><p>Acheron was completely in the dark about the little things she gave him. He wasn't familiar with medicine more advanced than 'drink as much wine as needed as to not feel ill' or topical applications. He trusted her. So much time had gone by without anything of a hint she would cause him harm or pain. Since the little pellets went down easy, and didn't have any noticeable immediate effects, he pushed thoughts of them out of his mind. He settled back into bed, feeling exhausted just from the meal. Accalia tucked him in and rubbed his chest and stomach while he dozed off.</p><p>A total of three days passed before Acheron could return to work. Accalia never left his side. She kept a cold cloth on his forehead to encourage the fever to break. She helped him eat when he felt too weak to eat independently.</p><p>Acheron had never been treated so well. Accalia's actions were focused completely on him and his comfort. When he vomited, she was at his side. When he needed the chamber pot, she made using it as easy as possible for him.</p><p>Accalia would cradle his head in her lap and carefully run her fingers through his soft hair. She shared her body heat when he would start shivering again. For the first time, he wasn't completely miserable while he felt sick.</p><p>He felt loved.</p><p>The morning when he woke up fully recovered, he was soaked in sweat from his fever breaking. He rested on his back, and Accalia was snuggled up against her. Though sweaty, he felt great. No nausea, no chills. He opened his eyes and watched Accalia sleep. He loved her, he knew it for certain. Her scent of iris and vanilla soothed him, and when he rested his cheek against her head, he felt his cock stir. He smiled in spite of himself. A year ago he would never have thought he could ever want sex, yet here he was. Her proximity and his feelings for her made his groin throb. What once reminded him of traumas caused by his uncle now brought up thoughts of Accalia. Erections with customers were forced, but his body's responses to Accalia were completely natural. His mind associated the feeling with her.</p><p>Not only did the reaction reflect how close they'd become, but as uneducated as he was, he knew sex was how couples conceived children. As his sac had been tampered with during puberty as birth control – with scars as souvenirs – he had no hope of actually fathering children. It didn't stop him from fantasizing the possibilities. There was a massive difference between cumming in her hands and inside her body. She was perfectly fine and encouraged the former, and he was unsure about the latter.</p><p>As caring and doting as she was with him, he could only imagine how she would treat their children. They would be gorgeous, of course, if the compliments of clients were to be believed. To him, Accalia was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met, if only because she treated him the most humanely, and like he mattered. He never really paid attention to client faces, as if he could even recall them after all the drugs going through his system. Accalia had always been easy on his eyes, and that opinion only reaffirmed as time went on. Thoughts of her pregnant belly, carrying his child, drove the butterflies in his stomach wild.</p><p>It was all just fantasy, in the end. A brothel was no place to keep a partner, let alone raise children. Yet, here he was, naked with a woman in his arms, and grinning because his cock wanted attention.</p><p>Feathery touches on his cock brought his mind back to reality. Accalia's fingers had always felt dainty and soft in stark contrast to the thoughtless grabbing and pulling from clients. His breath hitched and he kissed the top of her head. Her strokes were lazy and appreciative.</p><p>Accalia turned her head up so she could see his face, and gauge how he felt. Acheron smiled softly, and she returned it. He thought he saw some color come to her cheeks just a moment before she sat up. His smile fell as his confusion grew. He rubbed her back with his palm, wondering what she was thinking. Her strokes had continued, and without seeing her expression, he couldn't read her face.</p><p>What came next happened almost in slow motion. Accalia leaned forward, and Acheron could see her lips parting moments before he felt her warm, wet tongue against the head of his cock. A small moan of surprise left him. He watched in awe as her mouth enveloped him. He was so stunned to be on the receiving end – he'd had countless dicks in his mouth over the years, and this was the first time he'd felt the velvety caress of someone's lips.</p><p>His heart pounded and his jaw was slack while he watched her. Little saps of pleasure shot through his body. She glanced to him with a smile in her eyes, and he swallowed hard. Nothing he'd experienced in his life had been as erotic as this moment. Despite her inexperience, the mere fact she tasted him unprompted was enough of a thrill.</p><p>He gripped the bed beneath them so hard his knuckles turned white. Any time his cock twitched in response to her, she changed up her movement.</p><p>“Accalia,” he exhaled, his voice heady and deep with desire. If she kept this up he wouldn't last long, and dirtying her mouth terrified him. He didn't want to give her the impression he saw her like his clients viewed him.</p><p>However... as if a spark to a fire, the thought of climax from her sweet tongue intensified the zaps of pleasure.</p><p>“Accalia,” he groaned in attempt at another warning, and she either ignored it, didn't care, or both.</p><p>Acheron came hard, his head falling back followed by a deep moan. His hands continued gripping the bed as his body pulsated.</p><p>He missed Accalia glancing his way after she'd pushed him over the edge. She wanted to see his expression and reaction. She fully sat up only after his body began to relax. The only part of this interaction that surprised her was how comfortable she'd become with all things related to sex. Upon meeting him, she was untouched and inexperienced. The more time she'd spent around Acheron, the more comfortable and used to the male body she'd become. Through touching him with her hands, she learned more about his body on top of letting him feel what his customers did. He'd come in her hands plenty of times, and so for the most part she knew what to expect.</p><p>She beamed when he looked up to her, shattering any fears of anger or retaliation. Acheron sat up and pulled her against him, kissing her deeply. He could taste himself on her lips, and it only caused his cock to come back to life, demanding more.</p><p>Before Acheron could act upon it, the rooster crowed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>